utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
ENE
|gender = Kobieta |official_illustrator = Max♀ |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = えね |officialromajiname = ene |othernameinfo = |aka = Stella Jeon (prawdziwe imię) |dateofbirth = 05.08.1987r. |age = 25 |status = Aktywna |year = 2008 - do dziś |NNDuserpageID = 7869728 |mylistID1 = 7406925 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co365233 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = enedayo |partner = Guriri, Wataame, Nobunaga, amu, Iyono}} ENE (えね) jest koreańską Utaite znaną ze swojego czystego i słodkiego głosu. Swoje covery zaczęła wrzucać w połowie 2008 roku i często współpracuje z innymi koreańskimi Utaite takimi jak np. Guriri, Nobunaga i Wataame. W grudniu 2011 r. ENE ogłosiła, że przestanie wrzucać na NND i porzuciła swoją "karierę" jako Utaite. W czerwcu 2012 r. powróciła wraz z coverem piosenki "Ren'ai Circulation" (opening Bakemonogatari). Współpraca i projekty #voices in a bottle ~Kankoku kara Umi wo Koe Todoita Uta~ (23.09.2011r.) #Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 6 (15.08.2012r.) #Nijiiro Orchestra (The Rainbow Orchestra) (31.12.2012r.) Lista scoverowanych piosenek (2008.07.04) # "Daybreak" (2008.07.23) # "pradera" feat. ENE, Hong Kong , i Iyono (2008.09.03) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Though my Song has no Shape) (2008.09.03) # "Yume Miru Hitsuji" (2008.10.23) # "STEP TO YOU" (2009.02.23) # "Noroi no me ka ne~stray girl in her lenses" (2009.04.01) # "DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure" (Futari wa Pretty Cure OP) -MaxHeart ver.- feat. ENE i Iyono (2009.04.23) # "Metabo" (Parody of Toeto) feat. Faneru i ENE (2009.06.30) (Usunięte z NND) # "Kumo no Iseki" feat. ENE i Iyono (2009.07.05) # "Moonlight Densetsu" feat. ENE i Iyono (2009.07.08) # "Happy Happy Birthday " (2009.08.05) # "Nico Poi!" feat. ENE, ASK , amu , QP , Gero , Kogeinu , Utate Shoujo , Xiao , Tare , Faneru , miy i Mei (2009.10.15) # "ACUTE" feat. ENE, Wataame i amu (2010.05.09) # "Melancholic" (2010.07.08) # "Futariboshi" feat. ENE i Wataame (2010.07.12) # "Toki no Mukou Maboroshi no Sora" (Beyond Time, Sky of Illusion) feat. ENE, Guriri , Nobunaga i Wataame (2010.07.25) (Usunięte z NND) # "Torinoko City" (Left behind City) (2010.08.01) # "Kami no namae ni ochiru mono" (One who falls at the name of God) (2010.08.03) # "Kami no namae ni ochiru mono" (One who falls at the name of God) -Acapella ver.- (2010.08.06) # "Lacrimosa" feat. ENE, Guriri , Nobunaga i Wataame (2010.09.05) (Usunięte z NND) # "ARPK" (2010.09.17) # "COIN" feat. ENE i Vin (2010.09.25) # "Smiling" - Smiling#Xmas|✽ Xmas edition ✽ - (collab) (2010.12.24) # "Present" (2010.12.24) # "Kowase Kowase" (Break it, break it) (2010.12.26) # "Chisaki Mono" (Jirachi: Wish Maker ED) (2011.01.06) # "Storia" feat. ENE, Guriri i Nobunaga (2011.01.24) (Usunięte z NND) # "Alice" -acoustic ver.- (2011.02.24) # "Sweets & Bitters" feat. ENE i Yuuto (2011.02.25) # "Kiritorisen" (2011.03.08) # "Mata Ashita" (2011.03.23) # "If" (2011.04.18) # "Sweet Devil" (2011.05.10) # "Magia" feat. ENE, Guriri , Nobunaga i Wataame (2011.05.23) (Usunięte z NND) # "Shiryokukensa" (2011.08.16) # "Puzzle" -Piano & Strings ver.- (2011.10.09) # "Lollipop Factory" feat. ENE, Guriri , Kuripurin , Wataame i Nobunaga (2011.12.01) (Nie w Mylist) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (Bakemonogatari OP) (2012.06.10) (tylko w Społeczności) #"bouquet" (2013.11.10) #"Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (2014.02.09) }} Ciekawostki * Umie mówić w trzech językach: po koreańsku, japońsku i angielsku. * Nie lubi zwierząt, z wyjątkiem psów i koni. * Jej dziecięcym marzeniem było, by w przyszłości zostać dyplomatką. * Była w Australii, Chinach, Kanadzie, Japonii itd. * Nauczyła się japońskiego z J-Popu. Linki * Twitter * Website Galeria Ilustracja wykonana przez http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=995128 Herb (ハーブ)|ENE_website.png|ENE widziana na swojej stronie internetowej.|ENEtwitter.png|ENE widziana na swoim Twitterze.}} Kategoria:KobietyNND Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Utaite Kategoria:NicoNico Douga